shires_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacki
Jacki is a 1942 American animated feature film produced by Michael Shires Productions and distributed by Republic Pictures. Characters *Jacki: A Yellow Deer with Brown Accents. *Bumper: A Red Bunny. *Flora: A Dark Blue Skunk. *Helena: A Pink Deer with Lavender Accents and Jacki’s Girlfriend. *Ronald: An Orange Deer with Black Accents who Bullies Jacki. *Wise One: An Owl who Tells Stories that are usually lessons to the characters. *Jacki’s Mom: Looks a Lot like Jacki but without the antlers and has curly hair. *Jacki’s Dad: The King of the Forest. *Madame Bunny: Bumper’s Girlfriend. *Crimson: Flora’s Boyfriend. *The Mole: The Underground News Reporter. Voice Cast *John Sutherland as Jacki **Donald Novis as Jacki’s Singing Voice *Sam Edwards as Bumper *Ann Gillis as Flora *Thelma Boardman as Helena *Bernard Holloway as Ronald *Will Wright as Wise One *Paula Winslowe as Jacki's Mom *Fred Shields as Jacki's Dad *Donnie Dunagan as Young Jacki *Peter Behn as Young Bumper *Cammie King as Young Flora *Mae Questel as Young Helena *Stan Alexander as Young Ronald *Sara Berner as Madame Bunny (Bumper’s Girlfriend) *Tedd Pierce as Crimson (Flora’s Boyfriend) *Adriana Caselotti as Helena’s Mom *Donna Reed as Bumper’s Mom Songs #Love is a Story - Milt Charles and The Ken Darby Chorus #The Rain Song - The Dinning Sisters #When You Look a Full Moon - The Andrews Sisters #Flitterhearted - Wise One #Count Me In - Madame Bunny #I Give You a Star - Jacki and Helena #Love is a Story (Reprise) - The Ken Darby Chorus Crew *Supervising Director: Robert Stevens *Story Direction: Pierce Peace *Story Adaptation: Tedd Pierce *Music by: Frank Cosgrove, Ernest Peterson *Conducted by: Victor Young *Orchestrations by: Clarence Wheeler, Paul J. Steck *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Ray Cartwright, Chuck Couch, Erdman Penner, Tom Oreb, Bob Beck, Mike Beck *Sequence Directors: James Howard, Robert McKimson, Charles Nelson, James Kenny *Art Direction: Tom Claster, McLeonard Stewart, Al Zimmer, Dick Kennedy, Karl Karpe, Kevin Kinney, Kendall O'Connor, John Meandor, Manuel Moreno *Backgrounds: Mike Core, Dick Anderson, Edgar Starr, Art Rogers, Ray Hellmann, Ed Levitt, Robert Gentle, Joseph Smith *Supervising Animators: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, Eric Dodgers *Animators: Mike Davies, Bob Johnson, Don Towsley, James Michaels, Graeme Rowley, Volus Jones, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, Grant Sommers, Michael Leish, Walt Cardona, Tony Peters, Carol Allen, Gil Turner, Graham Place, John Walworth, Al Eugster, James Zinnen *Assistant Animators: John Freeman (uncredited), Bill Hopper (uncredited), Jack Ozark (uncredited), Ben Solomon (uncredited), Martin Taras (uncredited) Richard Thompson (uncredited), James Tyer (uncredited) *Ink and Paint: Mary Jane Cole (uncredited) *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley (uncredited), A.C. Gamer (uncredited), Al Grandmain (uncredited), Don Taito (uncredited), Al Gentle (uncredited), Don McManus (uncredited) *Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited), Ken Moore (uncredited), Jack Stevens (uncredited), Max Morgan (uncredited) *Inbetween Artists: Larz Bourne (uncredited), Woody Gelman (uncredited), Larry Riley (uncredited) *Sound Effects: C.O. Stevens (uncredited) *Film Editor: Levitow Robertson (uncredited) *Process Effects: Bert Gilbert (uncredited) *Music Editor: Al Thomas (uncredited) *Sound Recording: Harold J. Scott (uncredited) *Assistant Director: Emily Shires (uncredited) Category:1942 films Category:G-rated films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Shires Animation Studios Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Shires films Category:Films scored by Frank Cosgrove Category:Films produced by Michael Shires Category:Films directed by Robert Stevens